


Wakey Wakey, Eggs 'n Dicky

by redhoodiies



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, M/M, Monster Tom, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodiies/pseuds/redhoodiies
Summary: He groans, bats the thing away, but the whimpers become needier and closer and there’s a tongue dragging along his cheek and what could possibly be bothering him right now? They didn’t own a dog; pets had no place here at the Red Army base unless they were specifically trained.But he did own an experiment that happened to be his ex-roommate and current lover, one that had some animalistic tendencies.





	Wakey Wakey, Eggs 'n Dicky

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write ovi for shit, can you tell

He had been sleeping just fine, considering he’d been sleeping for only a few hours now. He was snuggled up under blankets, entirely comfortable and very much asleep - the keyword for that sentence would be  _ was _ . He  _ was _ snuggled up under blankets, entirely comfortable and very much asleep, until those said covers are ripped off of him basically, and there’s something pressing against his leg and he’s pretty sure that’s whimpering he hears. 

 

He groans, bats the thing away, but the whimpers become needier and closer and there’s a tongue dragging along his cheek and  _ what _ could possibly be bothering him right now? They didn’t own a dog; pets had no place here at the Red Army base unless they were specifically trained. 

 

But he did own an experiment that happened to be his ex-roommate and current lover, one that had some animalistic tendencies. 

 

Tord peeks open his eye, and there was a half-shifted Thomas, hovering over him, proving to be the cause of the whimpering and the reason behind why Tord’s blankets were pulled off of him. “Thomas? What are you… it’s early,” he groans, rubbing his one good eye as Tom became even more insistent. “What? What do you-“

 

Tord stops, noticing the tone of the whimpering, and as he looked down he could finally tell just what was pressing against his leg.  _ Ah _ . “Already I see,” Tord hums quietly, finally taking in the full picture in front of him now; Tom was panting, half shifted, purple ears flattened against his temples, tail waving behind him. His cheeks were flushed, tongue lolled out between his sharp teeth as he desperately ruts against Tord’s thigh, trying to get his attention. Large, sharp claws rest against the sheets, wanting to hold Tord so badly but they waited, waited for the okay, for the sign that everything was fine. 

 

“I thought we just did this, but I suppose I can’t leave you like this,” Tord says, shoving off his bed sheets. “Can you wait and be patient for me?” The whine Tord receives is the best answer he’s going to get; he would need to move fast in order for Tom to be satisfied and not get too antsy with him. Last thing Tord needs is Tom rushing sex while he’s like  _ this _ .

 

“Be patient, or you’ll be left to rut against a pillow,” Tord warns, earning another whine, but Tom seems to understand this time around and Tord smiles a little. He leans up onto his knees, kissing his monster ever so sweetly before leaning back and squirming out of his pajamas and underwear. He reaches into the bedside dresser then, fishing around for his lube and coming up with victory. He adjusts his pillows so they lay up against the headboard and then leans back against them, spreading his legs and putting himself on full display. Tom always did like a show.

 

“Keep your eyes on me, Thomas,” Tord hums, squirting some of the liquid into his hand and coating up his fingers nice and evenly. Can’t afford to miss out on any kind of foreplay here. He reaches down between his legs, past his cock and right to his opening, circling a finger around the hole before slipping in a finger, just to the first knuckle. It earns himself a soft gasp, leaning back against the pillows to give Tom his proper view. He’s easy on himself at first, eventually taking the finger to the root, and it wasn’t much but it’s a start. He really does need all the prep he can get, and he isn’t about to trust Tom with those claws to stretch him out; as hot as it would be, and possibly more logical for stretching, that was a danger to his insides that he isn’t willing to take. Tom’s cock is already a satisfying size in his human form, but like this? He is a few inches bigger, a little bit thicker. 

 

With the first finger not being satisfying anymore, Tord slips in a second, biting his lip at the slight stretch and gently easing his fingers in and out of himself. He’s slow again, and it makes Tom whine, and Tord knows that he wishes that were  _ him  _ fingering Tord open, making his leader pant and whimper softly, but he knew that, if he’s patient, if he listens to Tord, he gets what he wants. And Tord has a suspecting feeling that they were both wanting the same thing here.

 

“Look at me, Tom, look,” Tord pants softly, picking up the pace of his thrusts. “You like this, don’t you? When I put on a show for you? When I _ —ah _ —when I finger myself like this for you?” Tord keeps his eye on Tom, watching as his monster gets more and more heated from the show Tord is putting on for him. He notices the bead of precum at the tip of Tom’s cock, and Tord’s own cock twitches in excitement. That was going to be  _ inside _ of him. “You do, don’t you? Look at you, you’re almost drooling for me… What if I did this?”

 

Shifting his gaze to his hand between his legs, Tord slips in a third finger, really revving up the pace of his wrist. He’s outright keening now, curling his fingers, spreading them a little to stretch himself out properly. He brushes his walls, looking for that little spot, but he knows that no matter what he does, he’s not going to be the one to press that little button that makes him see stars. No, he’ll leave that job to Tom. The poor monster is starting to look ragged anyway, tail wagging eagerly behind him, ready to pounce on Tord at a moment’s notice and fuck him right into the mattress. Perfect, that’s just how Tord likes him. He’s desperate from the rut he goes into thanks to the animalistic instincts Tord had intertwined with the serum that he’d injected into Tom, but to make him sit here and watch as Tord fucks himself on his fingers, waiting for his turn, it makes Tom get into such a desperation for the body in front of him that it makes Tord just want to do this all day, knowing that the moment that Tom gets to sink his claws into him Tord would be in for the fuck of his life.

 

Satisfied with his prep, Tord removes his fingers, loathing the empty feeling but knowing it won’t last for long. “Thomas..” Tord breathes, and it’s barely a moment later that Tom is between his legs, pulling Tord down by the hips to have the man laying on his back for him amongst the pillows. Tord keeps his legs spread, cock laying against his stomach as Tom gently urges the head of his own cock against Tord’s hole, gently nudging inside until he pops in and earns himself a gasp, followed by a soft sigh. Always the toughest part, as far as Tord was concerned. 

 

After that it’s all about gentle thrusts, earning inch by inch as Tom feeds Tord his cock, the hybrid letting out ragged breaths at the feeling of the tight heat around him. He wanted to fuck Tord, fuck him hard, do what his body is telling him to do, but he also knows he doesn’t want to hurt Tord. At least, not like that.

 

Tord is panting with Tom’s cock halfway inside of him, and Tom leans down, nuzzling against his shoulder, nosing against his jaw, assuring him that everything is okay he promises, and it makes Tord chuckle every time because it’s this big, half-shifted monster, with sharp teeth and horns and claws that are meant to damage, to harm, his halfway-there weapon of terror, was trying to be so sweet with him and let him know everything was okay. It was a bit to take, but nothing Tord hasn’t done before.

 

With an encouraging nod, Tom starts feeding the rest of his cock in, until he’s finally bottoming out and Tord is left nearly fucking breathless, he’s so full. If he looks down, he can see the slightest bit of a bulge in his stomach, a surefire sign that he did indeed have all of Tom’s cock inside of him. He takes a few breaths, leaning back against the pillows. It’s always a moment before he can really take Tom moving again. “Fuck… always so b-big, so full... “ Tord pants quietly, looking up at Tom. Tom lets out a soft rumble of satisfaction from his chest, glancing down at Tord’s abdomen and knowing that was him in there. 

 

Tom pulls out nearly the whole way, leaving just the head of his cock inside Tord, before he’s thrusting in again, making Tord gasp audibly from the sudden motion. It shoves in deep, and Tom does it again, because even in this form it’s still funny that he can make Tord do that. “T-Tom,” Tord manages, but Tom is already ahead of him, starting up a quick pace for his hips. It’s hard and fast, not playing any more games or teasing Tord with hard and deep thrusts. Tom has a purpose here.

 

As far as Tord is concerned, Tom just needs to get off, needs to relieve the burning sensation under his skin, to show off that he’s the one in charge and that Tord is his and his alone. It’s always shown in the way that Tom fucks him, how claws dig into his hips while Tom lets out possessive growls, watching his cock disappear inside of his lover and earning such a beautiful cacophony of noises from his lover below him. 

 

It’s always a hell of a time when Tom fucks Tord in this form, when he makes the ever great Red Leader squirm and moan, beg and keen, whimper and pant in a way that no one has ever gotten him to do before. No one would believe that the great Leader could end up on his back, legs spread for the Right Hand Man, for the monster he created in his own lab, for the handsome, snarky son of a bitch that never took any shit from him. But here he was, below Tom, gasping and moaning, grasping at bedsheets that were very quickly getting messed up as Tom used his grip on Tord’s hips to pull him off and on his cock. He always lost his stubborn, prideful character once Tom got him like this. It’s the one thing Tord would never admit to enjoying to anyone but Tom himself.

 

Tord can already feel his orgasm approaching him. It’s always a hard and fast pace and as such, it’s always a hard and fast orgasm. Tom always likes to make him cum first. The coil of heat is tight in Tord’s lower tummy, getting just that little bit tighter with every thrust of Tom’s hips, with every movement and every grunt, every scratch of Tom’s claws along the skin of his hips. It only pushes Tord closer and closer to the edge. He’s panting and moaning Tom’s name almost desperately, trying to fuck himself down onto Tom’s length despite the fact that his hybrid was doing it for him anyway. “Close, s-so close,” Tord barely gets out, and it’s another couple of thrusts angled just the right way before Tord is throwing his head back with a loud cry, his cock spurting strings of white across his stomach as Tom fucks him through his first orgasm.

 

Key word is first.

 

Tom has far too much stamina in this form, Tord determines, even as he slows his movements down to a near crawl just to give Tord a moment. The Norski is panting heavily, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, cheeks flushed a pretty red color that could put his title to shame. Tom lets him come down from his first high, never once stopping his hips, but the moment that Tord is good to go, Tom is grabbing his hips and angling them up, reaching a new spot inside of Tord that he didn’t know he could find, and the breakneck pace is back and Tord continues to be a mess.

 

He’s immediately clutching his pillows desperately, letting out loud moans as overstimulation kicks in. Tom growls possessively, his clawed hand reaching out to grasp the headboard of Tord’s bed, the whole frame shaking with the force of Tom’s thrusts into Tord’s heat. Tord barely has a moment to breathe, the only words he knows are “Thomas!” and “fuck!” and any form of “yes” or “more” that he can think of. At the time it’s all he cares about, all he wants to know. Tom is clearly enjoying it; it only spurs him on, making his thrusts hard and deep and they’re hitting this spot inside of Tord that makes him clench around Tom’s cock. It only drives him wild, makes him near animalistic in the way he fucks Tord, because he’s his, his, his, no one else’s, and Tord would have to agree.

 

“Thomas, T-Tom, please, I can’t take m-much more,” Tord begs him, and Tom just rumbles in response. Tord’s cock is flushed an angry red, a sign of his new orgasm approaching. It won’t be long before Tord peaks for a second time, but the moment he’s crashing over the edge, seeing stars from this particular thrust, Tom is falling right over with him, releasing inside of Tord. The Norski moans, twitching a little as Tom fills him up, and Tord’s stomach gets messier than it was five minutes ago. Tord thinks that’s the end of it.

 

But then there’s something else.

 

Something is pressing against his walls, something is stretching him out, and judging by Tom’s low whimpers and the way he’s shaking, it has to do with him. “T-Tom?” Tord asks, only to inhale sharply as the first egg from Tom’s brood passes. It’s a stretch, just as much as Tom’s cock, and Tord lets out the quietest whimper before Tom is nuzzling against him, nosing his temple, anything to keep Tord calm and collected while the eggs passed.

 

Speaking of which, that was the second, hardly bigger than the first, passing through Tord’s walls and making him let out a breathy moan. Fuck. He should’ve known. Tom is all gentle now, licking at Tord’s cheek, trying to keep him happy. Tord can’t even speak; the third egg is coming and going and it makes Tord hiss before Tom is rubbing at his tummy. His tummy that is steadily beginning to swell with the eggs that Tom is laying inside of him. Tord feels like he’s seen this kind of thing in one of his videos but it’s certainly a hell of a trip when it comes to real life. 

 

They stay like that for another few minutes, with Tom passing eggs and Tord’s stomach steadily swelling from the brood inside of him. His hybrid is placating him, rumbling low and gentle in his chest, hand gently soothing over the swelled abdomen. Finally, the eggs seemed to have stopped, Tord is pretty sure he counted about six in total, each just a little bigger than the last, and carefully, like he’s dealing with the finest China, Tom pulls out of Tord, leaving the poor man’s hole an absolute mess. Tom hums, nuzzling against Tord, and the leader sighs. “I can’t believe I have eggs inside of me,” he mumbles, “and that I  _ like it _ .”

 

He breathes out a heavy sigh, relaxing into the pillows, and Tom is eager to curl up beside him, almost protectively. He supposes that would seem rational; Tom did just… breed with him, after all. Fuck, what a weird thing to say. “I truly made an animal out of you,” Tord coos, and with the exhaustion washing over him from two orgasms and a belly full of eggs, Tord leans into his monster lover and falls asleep, Tom’s tail curling around him protectively.

  
  
  


\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

  
  
  


Tord is in his room for days. Tom doesn’t let him out, and he doesn’t let anyone in. It’s not until just over a week later does Tom catch Tord’s attention again. He’s scrambling all over the room, and it takes Tord a moment to look up before he notices that Tom has taken every single soft thing he can find in Tord’s room and began making… a nest. That’s a nest. It’s a semi-circle of pillows, blankets, Tord’s and Tom’s old hoodies; anything Tom could’ve found, he was using it.

 

That had to mean one thing.

 

“Is it almost time?” Tord asks, furrowing his brows, and Tom is nodding so eagerly before he’s grabbing Tord and setting him into the nest. Conveniently, Tord feels something shift inside of him, drawing a gasp, and Tom was relying on instincts as he practically rips off Tord’s pants and underwear, spreading Tord’s legs and looking between his lover’s face and his hole. Tord has a feeling these eggs weren’t going to come out very nicely on their own, and in the back of his head, Tom knew it too.

 

So Tom’s best point of action? 

 

His tongue startles Tord so much that it jostles the eggs inside of him, making Tord groan and Tom get to heavy work. He works his tongue over the opening, slowly easing it open with his long tongue before, gently, pushing his way inside.

 

It’s weird enough for Tord that he’s laying in a literal nest with eggs inside of him, but to have Tom licking at him to coax those eggs out? Even weird. It was… quite the sensation, something that makes Tord shiver and whimper as the eggs began to shift themselves around, getting themselves ready, as Tom opens Tord up with his tongue. Tord didn’t think he’d be into rimming, but hey, why not use this time to discover new things? 

 

“Ah, Tom-” Tord gasps, earning Tom’s attention, and with the way that Tord is holding his stomach, Tom has to guess that the first egg is coming. He stops his work, holding Tord’s legs open as one hand comes to rub at Tord’s tummy. Tord is gasping and whimpering, but soon the first egg is rolling out, sliding past his walls, and crowning to the point where Tord has to actually push to ease it out. It slides out nicely into the pile, making Tom excited as he continues to gently massage Tord’s abdomen, trying to urge the next egg out. 

 

It slips into place and begins its trek towards the opening, Tord panting heavily as he works to get this second one as well. Tom croons and rumbles as he nuzzles against Tord, large hands massaging his abdomen, trying to keep his partner comfortable as the eggs made their rounds. With the second one slipping free with the most obscene noise, Tord is already exhausted. And he still has four more to go.

 

  
“T-Tom, I… I don’t know if I c-can,” Tord whimpers, the third sliding into place and beginning its tumble out. It’s a little bigger than the first two, making Tord hiss and groan as he has to push this one out with a little more force. But he’s panting heavily and looking exhausted, and Tom only wants these eggs to be out and Tord to be okay.

 

So Tom opts for massaging even lower on Tord’s abdomen, and gently, he gives it a light push, just enough to help Tord get the rest of the egg to push through and nestle in with the others. Admittedly, it helps. “Please do that again,” Tord breathes, and with this in mind, the mission to get the last three eggs out is underway. Each one is bigger than the last, and Tom’s gentle urges helps the process along, every egg nestling together under Tom’s care until, finally, the sixth and final egg is pushed out, leaving Tord feeling empty and panting so heavily his chest is practically heaving. 

 

Tom is immediately all over Tord, of course, nuzzling and rubbing at his stomach, rubbing his sides, careful of his claws as he noses under Tord’s jaw until Tord is letting out a breathless laugh and bumping his head against Tom’s. Tom curls up protectively around both Tord and his new brood, tail curling around them both in their new makeshift nest. “Alright, you know what?” Tord says, looking at Tom. “Never again. Ever.” Tom just rumbles, licking up Tord’s cheek and making the leader grumble before exhaustion waves over him again, leaving him to nuzzle up to Tom and finally fall asleep. Maybe living out hentai was best left to the dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> like what you see here? feel free to send requests or messages to murderbreak-official on tumblr!


End file.
